Robert Cannon
Robert Cannon (July 16, 1909 - June 9, 1964) was an American animator. Robert Cannon was born in Ohio. Not much is known about his early life, including the city he was born in. He began his animation career at Leon Schlesinger Productions in 1934, assisting ace animators Robert Clampett and Chuck Jones. After a two-year apprenticeship, he graduated to full animator. Cannon became an integral part of that anarchic Warner Brothers in-house cartoon outfit, known as 'Termite Terrace' (due to its cramped and austere quarters). In the process, he labored on such iconic Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies characters as Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, and Elmer Fudd. He animated for Tex Avery, Clampett and Jones from 1936 to 1944, after which he became co-founder and a leading light in the innovative United Productions of America (UPA). Unlike at Warners, UPA allowed him to direct, including cartoons featuring the famous character of Mr. Magoo. Cannon later taught animation at San Fernando Valley State College and was awarded in 1976 with the International Film Society's Winsor McCay Award for Lifetime Achievement. He died at the age of 54 in 1964 due to a heart attack. Looney Credits *1945 Hare Tonic (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1945 Hare Conditioned (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1945 It's Murder She Says (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1945 A Few Quick Facts: Fear (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1945 Odor-able Kitty (Short) (animator) *1944 Going Home (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1944 Lost and Foundling (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1944 From Hand to Mouse (Short) (animator) *1944 Outpost (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1944 Gas (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1944 A Lecture on Camouflage (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1944 Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1944 Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Short) (animator) *1944 Tom Turk and Daffy (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1944 A Few Quick Facts: Inflation (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 Inki and the Minah Bird (Short) (animator) *1943 Fin 'N Catty (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 The Infantry Blues (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 Spies (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 Wackiki Wabbit (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 The Aristo-cat (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 Coming!! Snafu (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 The Unbearable Bear (Short) (animator) *1943 Super-Rabbit (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 Flop Goes the Weasel (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 To Duck or Not to Duck (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1943 Point Rationing of Foods (Documentary short) (animator - uncredited) *1942 Case of the Missing Hare (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1942 My Favorite Duck (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1942 The Dover Boys (Short) (animator) *1942 Fox Pop (Short) (animator) *1942 The Squawkin' Hawk (Short) (animator) *1942 Hold the Lion, Please (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1942 The Draft Horse (Short) (animator) *1942 Dog Tired (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1942 Conrad the Sailor (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1942 Porky's Cafe (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1942 The Bird Came C.O.D. (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 Porky's Midnight Matinee (Short) (animator) *1941 Saddle Silly (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 The Brave Little Bat (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 Snow Time for Comedy (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 We, the Animals - Squeak! (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 Inki and the Lion (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 Meet John Doughboy (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 Toy Trouble (Short) (animator) *1941 Joe Glow, the Firefly (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1941 Porky's Snooze Reel (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 Bedtime for Sniffles (Short) (animator) *1940 Good Night Elmer (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 Prehistoric Porky (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 Stage Fright (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 The Egg Collector (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 The Chewin' Bruin (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 Tom Thumb in Trouble (Short) (animator) *1940 Sniffles Takes a Trip (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 Elmer's Candid Camera (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 Ali-Baba Bound (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 Mighty Hunters (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1940 The Early Worm Gets the Bird (Short) (animator) *1939 Jeepers Creepers (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1939 Wise Quacks (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1939 Porky's Picnic (Short) (animator) *1939 Scalp Trouble (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1939 Polar Pals (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1939 Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1939 Chicken Jitters (Short) (animator) *1939 Porky's Movie Mystery (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1939 The Lone Stranger and Porky (Short) (animator) *1938 The Daffy Doc (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1938 Porky in Egypt (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1938 Porky's Naughty Nephew (Short) (animator) *1938 Porky & Daffy (Short) (animator) *1938 Porky's Party (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1938 Injun Trouble (1938 film) (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1938 What Price Porky (Short) (animator - as Bob Cannon) *1938 Porky's Poppa (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1937 Porky's Hero Agency (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1937 Rover's Rival (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1937 Get Rich Quick Porky (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1937 Porky's Duck Hunt (Short) (animator) *1937 When's Your Birthday? (inbetween artist - uncredited) *1936 Page Miss Glory (Short) (animator - uncredited) *1936 Plane Dippy (Short) (assistant animator - uncredited) *1935 Gold Diggers of '49 (Short) (assistant animator - uncredited) Gallery 215494940 570a7aec6a z.jpg Category:1909 Births Category:Deceased Category:Animators Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:1964 Deaths Category:Real People